Bread loaves usually are sold in plastic or paper wrappers the open end of which is usually closed by a twisted strip of wire or plastic clip or similar device. Reapplying these strips or clips after removing a slice of bread is a chore which must however be observed to keep the bread fresh. This is usually rather difficult and it cannot be done quickly and easily by most people.
It is the object of this invention to do away with such strips, clips, etc., and to form or construct the bread box itself in such a way that it is very easy to seal off the plastic or paper wrappers inside the bread box.